Apocalipsis Pokemon
by Kyurem 243
Summary: Un extraño virus a transformado a los Pokemon en criaturas monstruosas y sedientas de sangre y no solo a ellos sino también a los humanos.Ahora nuestros amigos DexHolder y otros sobrevivientes mas deberán sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo sin ayuda de sus Pokemon.


**HooLaa a todos espero que se encuentren bastante,bastante bien y que disfruten este nuevo proyecto que tenia en mente verán terror,suspenso,acción,traición,helado,sangre,tripas,putrefacción y muchas cosas mas...Sin nada mas que decir aquí va:**

_Pokemon no me pertenece si no Red y Yellow ya hubieran tenido a Oragne XD_

Comienza el terror:

En un laboratorio secreto del gobierno,científicos se encontraban trabajando en un experimento que según ellos mejoraría la vida de las personas y los pokemon lo que no sabían era que ese experimento milagroso cambiaría la vida de todo el planeta pero no de una forma bonita...

-¿Revisaste bien los cálculos?-pregunto un científico a su compañero de trabajo.

-Todo parece perfecto-le respondió su compañero mientras revisaba unas muestras de ADN.

-Recuerda que no debe haber fallos.

-No hay de que preocuparse,ademas todo esta fríamente calculado en caso de una falla.

-¿Falla?-le pregunto el científico dudoso.

-Tu sabes,en caso de que uno de los experimentos muera o que saquen una deformidad física o psicológica.

-De acuerdo hay que comenzar-después de decir esto todos los demás científicos comenzaron a revisar las pruebas y las cosas con las que harían el experimento.

Despumes de unos minutos,unos científicos llevaron a una cuarto oscuro unas jaulas pequeñas donde se encontraban Rattatas y Raticates después de sacarlos de las jaulas los llevaron a un cuarto oscuro donde los depositaron y estos pokemon desparecieron entre la oscuridad al asegurarse de que ninguno de los pokemon saliera del lugar pues habían puesto montones de queso al fondo de la habitación para atraer a los pokemon.

Cuando los científicos salieron de la se reunieron en una sala donde había muchas computadoras.

-Todo listo señor-dijo uno de los científicos-Ahora que las vacunas han sido puestas ya podremos empezar.

-¿Cuantos pokemon son?

-Hay como 134 Rattatas y 192 Raticates

-Ya hay que parara de hablar y comencemos-después de decir esto un par de científicos comenzaron a picar botones de la computadora grande.

-Liberen el gas en...3...2...1-después de contar un científico toco el gran botón los ductos de ventilación del cuarto donde se encontraban los pokemon,un gas morado salio y los pokemon roedores comenzaron a respirarlo...

Después de unos minutos,los científicos no habían escuchado nada atravez de de las cámaras habían pasado 49 minutos y no había ocurrido nada...Pero no fue hasta que todos se levantaron de golpe al escuchar chillidos de dolor por parte de los pokemon.

-¡¿Que sucede?!

-¡No lo se!

-¡Probablemente se estén peleando!

-Hay que parar ese sonido-se quejo uno de los integrantes-ademas si mueren el experimento podría fallar.

-¿Donde esta Marcos?-pregunto uno de los científicos.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo otro de los integrantes después de buscar por todo el laboratorio lo el se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería viendo una fotografía.

-Marcos te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de ver las fotografías de la DexHolder Yellow-replico su compañero-eso es acoso.

-Pero ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos-dijo el joven ilusionista de un sueño imposible-yo la salve de un tauros y los 2 nos besamos y fuimos a un crucero y...

-Marcos todos aquí te hemos dicho que...Todo fue un simple SUEÑO que todos e incluso tu sabemos que NUNCA se hará realidad.

-Pero...

-Te necesitan en la cabina-después de que los 2 chicos fueran a donde se encontraban los científicos reunidos y que el jefe le diera la orden de ir a la habitación oscura fue directo para terminar de una vez y seguir viendo la fotografía que le había tomado a escondías a la entrenadora rubia.

-Esto esta muy oscuro y...apesta-se quejo de avanzar con su linterna y no encontrar nada ademas de escuchar pisadas pequeño fue sino hasta que encontró algo que lo perturbo demasiado-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?-se asombro al ver cadáveres y sangre de los roedores por todos lados-Esto no se ve bien debo regresar a informarles-Pero cuando se iba a dar la vuelta algo salto hacia fuerte y un desgarrador grito de dolor sonó por todo el laboratorio y científicos se alarmaron.

-¿Marcos esta ahí?

-¿Que ha ocurrido?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero nada eso no fue lo peor Marcos había dejado la puerta abierta por error y lo que haya sido o los que hayan sido al provocar el grito de Marcos pudo salir de la habitación sin mencionar que los frascos aplicados en los experimentos se hallaban en una parte de laboratorio ..

* * *

En una carretera 3 chicos iban en un grande y lujoso auto deportivo Verde.

-Cuando lleguemos te esperara una gran fiesta Red-dijo emocionado Gold.-Tu gran fiesta de cumpleaños sera maravillosa pues yo la organice-comenzó a hablar.

-No es cierto la organizo Blue-le corrigió Green que se encontraba manejando el auto.

-Bueno pero sin mi la fiesta se pondrá aburrida-respondió Gold con una sonrisa entusiasta

-No me digas que traerás bebidas alcohólicas-dijo Red-otra vez

-No claro que no Red...-diciendo esto comenzó a ocultar...

Después de varios chistes por el camino,el auto fue hacia un cruce de 2 autopistas pero al momento de cursarla...

-Y así fue como desperté en Unova después de esa gran fiesta-recordó Gold-y después de eso...

-¡EN EL CAMINO! ¡CUIDADO!-grito Red al ver que un camión con un bagon de acero a solo 2 metros de distancia a la derecha del auto de Green se aproximo a ellos a toda velocidad-Los 2 vehículos chocaron intensamente haciendo que el auto donde se encontraban nuestros amigos fuera rodando por una colina...

¿Donde estoy?-se pregunto Red al despertar en una cama en una habitación de un hospital inmediatamente recordó a el choque y comenzó a llamar el nombre de sus amigos comenzó a preocuparse pues nadie venia a la habitación algún doctor o enfermeras en una de las mesas pudo ver unas flores naranjas marchitas que tenia una nota esta decía:

_Mejórate__ pronto extrañamos_

_ATTE:Tus amigos._

_PD:Yellow esocojio las flores._

Red al ver las flores marchitas tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación o llevaba puesta su ropa habitual mas bien llevaba ropa de paciente al recorrer el hospital no hallo a nadie,el lugar estaba hecho ruinas después de salir pudo ver vehículos abandonados por todas partes el no sabia donde estaban las personas así que siguió caminando no fue sino hasta que vio a lo lejos a un Houndoom de espaldas buscando comida en un bote de basura.

-Amigo mio ¿quieres comida?-pregunto Red al sacar un chocolate que había tomado de una maquina destrozada de golosinas del hospital antes de el canino al escuchar a Red se volteo y gruño Red se asusto al ver el aspecto del sangre en su cara,le faltaba un ojo y le faltaba piel en una parte de la mandíbula pokemon se abalanzo hacia Red de una forma violenta tirándolo al suelo para morderlo pero el pudo sujetarle el mentón y la frente para que no pudiera pokemon ladraba e intentaba morder el rostro de Red pero el seguía resistiendo y resistiendo...

**Aquí**** termina este primer capitulo. ¿Que habrá sucedido con el experimento? ¿Que lo ocurrió Green y Gold? ¿Porque la ciudad se ve así? ¿Podrá Red salvarse del ataque?**

**descubranlo**** en el siguiente Cap.**

**PREGUNTA DEL FIC:**

**¿Gatos hechos con helado?(Están vivos) o ¿Helado hecho con gatos?**

**Eso es todo por ahora cuídense mucho y esperen con paciencia el siguiente capitulo.**

**Chao.**


End file.
